


Cold to warm

by bijyu



Series: jongtae uni/domestic au [2]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Winter, cute back hug thing, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bijyu/pseuds/bijyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taemin is about to give him a light shove when he sees him shiver, and instead, instinctively, he wraps his arms around him, hugging him from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold to warm

There’s a moment of worry and confusion when, despite the lights on, Taemin doesn’t find Jonghyun in the living room, in the kitchen— where something delicious-smelling is boiling languidly on the stove— and not even in the bedroom, where Jonghyun likes to work at the slightly worn wooden desk by the window. Jonghyun’s laptop is still on, its pale light illuminating the dark room. The screen saver is not on, indicating Jonghyun must have been using it just a moment ago. Taemin frowns. Truly a mystery. 

 

Then a slight movement outside the window catches his eye and he smiles; he knows where Jonghyun is.

 

He steps out on the balcony, the chilly air hitting his face. Jonghyun is leaning on the railing; he seems to be deep in thought, a soft smile painted on his face. He’s wearing a sweater and as warm as it looks, it’s surely not enough for the current temperature. Taemin himself can already feel the cold bite at his skin.

 

“Oh, you’re back.” Jonghyun’s smile grows but he doesn’t turn to look at him, eyes fixed on the falling snow. “Hi.” It’s a wonder, Taemin thinks, how much warmth Jonghyun is able to put into that simple word. He hears it all; I missed you, I’m glad you’re here, and it makes him feel giddy, his cheeks warming up despite the cold air.

 

“What are you doing out here? It’s freezing.” Amusement seeps into his voice when Jonghyun starts pouting. “And I’m starving. Let’s go back inside.”

 

“I’m watching the snow.” Jonghyun finally turns to look at him, raising his eyebrows. “I thought you’d be excited about it, too.” He shakes his head with a sigh. “Children grow up too fast these days.”

 

“I was excited until my bus was twenty minutes late, then I got stuck in the traffic for an hour, then I almost died slipping on a fucking frozen pool.” 

 

Jonghyun chuckles. “Okay, the image of you falling on your ass kinda makes up for my disappointment.”

 

“Hey.” Taemin is about to give him a light shove when he sees him shiver, and instead, instinctively, he wraps his arms around him, hugging him from behind. “Caught you,” he murmurs, voice filled with a mixture of affection and playfulness.

 

“Mmm, you got lucky.” Jonghyun leans back against him with a soft sigh, placing his hands over Taemin’s. “I’m such a good catch, after all.”

 

“Yeah,” Taemin whispers. It feels so warm and nice, holding him like this. He likes to good-naturedly tease Jonghyun about how short he is sometimes but in fact, the height difference between them isn’t that big; it’s ideal for him to be able to comfortably brush his lips against Jonghyun’s ear, securely hold him around his waist. He loves it; the scent and softness of Jonghyun’s hair, his warmth seeping through his clothes. “You are.”

 

Although he genuinely thinks it’s true, he mostly says it because he knows Jonghyun will get flustered. And as predicted, he can feel Jonghyun’s ear turn warm against his lips.

 

“Glad you realize,” he replies, and laughs airily; there’s certain shyness to it, and he plays with Taemin’s fingers nervously. Something about it makes Taemin’s heart clench; he thinks he loves Jonghyun more than he’s ready to admit to anyone. In the end, he’s still just a college student. After Jonghyun found a job, Taemin suddenly felt left behind, in a way. He feels like a clumsy child sometimes and he’s not sure he’s a good match for Jonghyun, if he can keep up with him.

 

“Let’s go back inside before you freeze,” he says, pushing the gloomy thoughts away. Jonghyun is here with him now and Taemin can only hope things will stay that way.

 

“Hmm? But I’m warm now,” Jonghyun replies playfully. Taemin holds him a bit tighter.

 

“And I’m starving,” he grumbles.

 

“All right, all right,” Jonghyun replies with a laugh. “But,” he turns around in his arms and looks up at him with those big puppy eyes. “Kiss me?”

 

Taemin smiles; suddenly he himself feels a bit shy, and he’s not sure why. Maybe it’s the forwardness of the request; unless it’s spontaneous, Taemin still sometimes is very awkward about all that affectionate love stuff. Or maybe it’s just how cute Jonghyun looks with his tousled hair and cheeks ruddy with cold.

 

“Okay,” he says, and leans down to press a kiss to Jonghyun’s lips. He can hear his heart thumping in his chest as he closes his eyes. Jonghyun smiles against his lips, cupping his cheek, his other hand pressed to Taemin’s chest; he probably can feel it, just how fast his heart is beating. 

 

He thinks he has a love confession right at the tip of his tongue when Jonghyun pulls back but he swallows it down and just smiles, still feeling too insecure to say anything. It’s funny, really; he can be quite direct with Jonghyun about many things, but this- it’s different. He wants to be Jonghyun’s equal, to be able to support him, to feel worthy before he conveys all his feelings.

 

Still, he hopes Jonghyun can feel it in how tight Taemin holds his hand as he pulls him back into the warm living room. And from the way Jonghyun’s eyes sparkle happily as he smiles at him, he probably does.


End file.
